


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One square meter is all the space Yifan and Yixing need to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> I blame Lo and Kira for this mess. Still, enjoy the Fanxing porn! It's one of those out of impulse fics so it's a huge mess. Leave a comment :)

The party goers for Sehun’s birthday is starting to clear up; his house that was full of raging teenagers is now almost deserted with just a few of his friends scattered in every possible corner of his house, probably making out. It is to be expected since it is already almost four o’clock. Some of them even have classes the following day but they still went to his birthday celebration thinking that a few drinks wouldn’t hurt.

The birthday boy turns down the music that was still pumping through the house speakers. Then he starts gathering his remaining friends to the basement where some are already playing billiards.

“What are we doing here?” Jongin asks, annoyed that Sehun pulled him away from his boyfriend just when things are getting good. The tanned boy knows he has to work fast while Kyungsoo is still inebriated. But Sehun doesn’t give a damn.

“We’ll play a game.” Sehun smirks at the people gathered around him, some sitting on the couch, some on the floor while the others stand around. Only Chanyeol seems to like the idea as he shouts in glee at the birthday boy’s announcement.

“Looks like you’re spending too much time with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun comments as he eyes his boyfriend beside him. He’s not even going to be surprised if Sehun told him that the idea actually came from Chanyeol but thankfully the younger didn’t. He would have killed them both.

“What’s the game?” One of the exchange students, who happens to be a girl, inquires a little enthusiastically that her words came out in a jumble but it still makes Sehun’s smirk grow a bit wider.

With the perfect mischievous smile on his face he says: “Seven minutes in heaven.”

Groans echo in the room in protest with only a few happy with the choice of game. It was mostly the male demographic in the room who are against it while some of the girls are already excitedly chatting about who they want to be paired up with.

“You can’t do that.” Baekhyun expresses what most of the boys wanted to say. “There are people here who are in a relationship.” He puts his hand up, the one interlaced with Chanyeol’s, to prove his point.

But they should have known that Sehun does not, will never, care.

“There are also people here who want to get into somebody else’s pants.” The younger points out before adding, “Also, my house, my rules.”

“So this is about you, isn’t it?” Jongin raises an eyebrow at his best friend. He knows the other has been trying to get into that new Chinese student’s pants for a while now. The one who looks very dangerous with his wushu skills and dark eye bags but in reality he’s just a big panda who is afraid of bugs.

“Now, now, let’s not jump into conclusions. I just want us all to have fun.” There are suddenly beads of sweat forming on Sehun’s forehead at being caught but Zitao, who’s still conversing with Yixing in a corner, looks unruffled and uninterested at whatever he is saying.

Sehun then claps his hands to get everyone’s attention before laying out the rules of the game for the people who aren’t aware of it.

“So what do we do while we’re inside?” Liyin, one of the Chinese exchange students, shyly asks. Sehun doesn’t even know she’d stay long enough when everybody knows she’s the good girl in the bunch.

“Whatever you feel like doing.” Sehun responds as he places the small bits of paper with their sloppily written names on them.

“D-do we have to? Go in?” The girl inquires as a follow-up.

“Well, if you don’t want to and be the killjoy of the party then you don’t have to.” Sehun gives her a sarcastic smile. “Come on Liyin, live a little.” He encourages her, eyes never losing contact until she leans down on the table to write her name on the piece of paper Sehun gave out earlier. The boy smiles haughtily as he collects the Chinese student’s entry.

“Alright, since there’s only a few of us, I’m going to put back your name on the hat even after it’s been drawn.” People don’t seem to mind the idea since they can decline if they don’t like the person they’ll be doing the game with.

“First pair.” Sehun draws two papers from the hat before placing it on the table so he can unfold and read the drawn names.

“Zitao.” Sehun reveals then opens the other paper hoping his name is the one written on it.

“Junmyeon hyung.” The senior jumps up from where he’s seated beside Jongdae and looks at Sehun because he knows the kid likes Zitao. The birthday boy doesn’t meet his eyes, only instructs him to follow.

Yixing pushes Zitao to the direction of the stairs where Sehun and Junmyeon are both waiting for him. The owner of the house directs them to a closet under the stairs. There is just no other perfect place; it’s cramped, it’s dark and it urges you to do something.

“I’ll set the timer as soon as I close the door.” Sehun informs them. “When it’s up, someone will fetch you.” The two players nod before he closes the door. He sighs and looks at the timer that he has already started when they weren’t even out of the basement yet.

He leaves quickly, not wanting to hear what might happen, then trudges down the stairs with heavy footsteps. He sits down beside Jongin who isn’t really helping by telling him: “You brought this upon yourself.”

When his cellphone rings, indicating that the seven minutes is up, he asks Jongin to fetch the first pair. The two came back looking very normal, although Zitao looked a little flushed but there were no signs that anything happened to Sehun’s relief.

The next two pairs weren’t really exciting. The first being two girls that Sehun only met that night and the next was Jongdae and Liyin. The fourth pair though had everyone curious as to what might happen; not during the game but after it.

“Yifan hyung.” Sehun rolls the paper again and returns it to the hat before opening the other paper. Yifan is attentive and waiting as to who will be his partner.

“Lily.” The exchange student jumped for joy when her name was called; rushing to the stairs to get started right away, even if her partner doesn’t seem all too excited about it.

“What do you think are they going to do in there?” Zitao questions their friends quietly, glancing at Yixing from the corner of his eyes. He should not have asked that seeing as his friend is looking anxious of what the answers might be.

“Make out?” Baekhyun replies, his tone suggesting that it’s the most obvious answer. “What else are they going to do?”

“Yifan hyung can handle it.” Chanyeol added after his boyfriend’s reply. “He lived in Canada for a huge chunk of his childhood. He’s probably a master of this game than any of us.”

The room fell silent afterwards save for the music playing in the room. The couples start kissing and even making out, not minding the people around them while the singles chat and drink more booze.

Yifan being the famous basketball jock is an obvious heartthrob and the usual candidate for girls to drool over. He has a perfectly toned body due to his physical activities and he has a nice personality to boot. Most of the foreigners who are in their university as exchange students want to get into Yifan’s pants but the jock does not seem to be interested at all. His friends have never heard any of the girls tell them that Yifan made a move on them which they say is surprising based on the fact that they spend a lot of time with the university’s so-called golden boy.

Seven minutes went by fast and when they returned with Lu Han, the girl named Lily looked like she just hit the jackpot but Yifan didn’t seem frazzled, only fixing his jacket and patting down his hair like nothing happened.

The next pair was more of a shocker. But all of the boys in the room, except Sehun, are pretty excited about it.

“Yifan hyung, you again.” Sehun dumps Yifan’s paper to the side this time. The older only shrugged after his name was called.

Sehun had a smirk before announcing the next name and that could only mean danger, “Yixing hyung.”

The junior had wide eyes looking at the birthday boy as he pointed a finger to himself. Sehun nods in affirmation before throwing Yixing’s piece of paper to the side instead of putting it back in the hat. Just like he did to Zitao, the younger pushes him to the direction of stairs where an obviously excited Yifan is waiting for him. He stumbles in his steps and Yifan had to look after him while they climb the stairs to prevent him from falling down.

“Okay, you know what to do.” Sehun instructs them as he opens the door to the closet. Yifan pushes Yixing inside none so gently before getting in himself making it more overcrowded than it already is. Yixing felt around for a switch only to have his hands land on Yifan’s. When he tried to retract it, the older just pulls him close making him shriek in surprise. They hear Sehun click his tongue from the outside before they hear him leaving.

When he hears that Sehun is out of earshot, Yifan starts kissing Yixing blindly; his lips landing off center before engulfing the whole of Yixing’s mouth in his. The younger only goes with the flow and allows himself to be kissed. The senior reaches inside his pocket for his own smartphone so they can have more than just the light that’s coming in through the slits of the closet door.

“What did you do with that girl?” Yixing suddenly asks when he pulls away to place his phone on top of a box in a corner of the closet. He pushes the coats hanging beside them to the farthest side of the closet to allow them more space to move.

“We just kissed.” Yifan responds nonchalantly. “She touched me but I didn’t return the favor.” He can see, even in the sparse light, that Yixing doesn’t look convinced.

“Oh somebody’s jealous.” Yifan comments before stepping closer to Yixing who has turned his back from the older to hide his face.

“Why would I be jealous?” The junior retorts almost breathily as Yifan starts spreading kisses on his sensitive neck. He hates that Yifan knows exactly where to attach himself.

“I don’t know,” Yifan shrugs before placing his hands on Yixing’s hips, “maybe because you like me?”

Yixing tries to laugh at his assumption only to be cut off in the middle to moan, “And what makes you think that?”

“Hmmm…” Yifan pulls Yixing close, making sure his crotch is rubbing on Yixing’s ass, “maybe the way you whimper when I bend you over your desk or how you scream when I drill your favorite spot.” Yifan slaps the side of Yixing’s ass, and the younger whines but bites down his lips to prevent himself from getting any louder.

“You wanna know what I was thinking while she was kissing me?” Yifan teasingly asks while he unfastens the button of Yixing’s pants. “I was thinking of how I want to get out of this fucking closet so bad and just fuck you already.” The jock inserts his hand down the front of Yixing’s briefs and the contact of his cold hands onto the younger’s heated cock makes the junior hiss.

“You’re dripping baby.” He comments when he feels Yixing’s precum on his fingers before stroking the younger. The reaction the younger gives him makes him harder in his pants and he presses the tent in his jeans to the younger’s ass to send his message.

“Come on, baby.” Yifan coaxes the younger as he keeps pumping the younger’s cock. “I know your ass wants it too.”

“We only have seven minutes.” Yixing manages to inform him in between his moaning. To answer the younger’s concerns, he lets his hand travel up Yixing’s neck before placing three of his fingers on the smaller’s bottom lip.

“We better start then.” He inserts his fingers into the younger’s mouth and Yixing eagerly lathers each appendage with his saliva; licking every inch of the jock’s long and thick fingers, suctioning them into his mouth at the same time. He lets a throaty moan escape when Yifan’s middle finger massages his uvula as he sucks on the appendage. The sounds the younger is producing are only urging Yifan to fuck him more. Yifan lets his fingers out with a pop as he slides it out through Yixing’s inner cheeks.

“Yifan…” Yixing moans his name and that alone causes his dick twitch. He turns the younger around and looks at him with the dim light of his smart phone. If they had any more time he would have appreciated how Yixing is so disheveled with only his dick being touched, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen and covered with saliva.

“I’m sure you’re still pretty loose from our morning fuck in the shower.” Yifan slides his hands down Yixing’s rear and he spreads the perky ass cheeks. The younger shows his impatience by grinding down on the taller’s finger when it grazes the younger’s hole.

“We don’t have time.” Yixing reminds him again and that successfully gets a digit inside the younger. He doesn’t wait long to insert another finger and scissor Yixing open. There’s obvious pain on the junior’s face so Yifan leans down to kiss him and distract him from the burn. The tightening around his hair is slowly loosened as Yixing’s hole slowly relaxes and adjusts to the size of his fingers.

Yixing’s hands travel down from Yifan’s head and neck to unbuckle the older’s belt and free his cock from the confines of his pants. He pulls Yifan’s trousers down just enough to have his cock out in the open for him to be able to jerk off his man’s length. Yifan doesn’t give him that opportunity though and pulls him flush to him to rub their throbbing dicks together as he inserts another finger into the younger’s ass hole.

Yixing’s head rolls back when Yifan hits his prostate right away. The older takes this opportunity to leave hickeys to the exposed pale column of skin on Yixing’s neck that is doing nothing but invite him. He knows Yixing will get mad at him for it later but he can’t really stop himself from marking the younger when he is this open to him.

“Fan…” Yifan pulls away and Yixing whines when he removes his fingers from the younger’s ass hole. He turns the younger around and makes him lean down. Yixing automatically places his hands on the wall, completely at Yifan’s mercy.

Yifan pulls the younger’s pants down only until his knees as he kneels down behind him. He lets a trickle of saliva roll down Yixing’s asshole and his grin stretches when he sees the pink puckered hole twitch with the cold contact.

“No!” Yixing protests as if he knows what Yifan’s going to do. But the older doesn’t heed his words and places his face in between Yixing’s ass cheeks, suffocating himself with the rotund globes as he licks the younger’s already slick hole. The junior can’t do anything but cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. Yifan spreads the younger’s legs wider and pumps his cock as he continues to eat Yixing out; his tongue easily breaching the ring of muscles to be surrounded by Yixing’s inner warmth.

“No…time…” Yixing struggles to get the words out without being interrupted by his own moans but his lover gets the message. Yifan nods and gives him another lick before standing up to align his cock to the younger’s hole.

“I don’t have a condom.” He lets Yixing know and the younger only groans at the late warning.

“Don’t you think it’s too late to say that?” Yixing grumbles back. “Just fuck me already!”

“If you say so.” Yifan wears a smug smile with his reply but it quickly disappears once he starts thrusting slowly but smoothly into Yixing’s entrance. They simultaneously groan at the penetration and Yifan even had to squeeze Yixing’s hips at how tight the younger still is. He pulls Yixing up after watching the younger swallow his cock whole.

It’s always a wonder to him how Yixing takes his cock so well. He was sure they have fucked so many times that the younger’s ass would have already memorized his dick from his girth down to every vein, that when he enters it quickly molds itself tightly around Yifan’s impressive length; accommodating enough just for his size.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s ears, licking the younger’s earlobes and sucking bruises on his neck afterwards. Yixing pulls the older’s head down successfully, after struggling and failing so many times because of all the sweat that made their skin so slippery, so he can attach his lips to Yifan’s. The jock relishes the way Yixing’s face contorts in a mix of pain and pleasure every time he’s allowed the space to watch the younger.

This is one of Yifan’s favorite reasons why he loves doing this with Yixing. There’s a sense of pride that swells up inside him whenever the younger’s face warps and shows a different erotic expression because Yifan knows he caused it and only he can see it.

Yifan slides his hands up from Yixing’s hips to the younger’s chest as he keeps thrusting in and out. The junior’s body is so seductively arched away from his that he can’t help but let his hands roam around it underneath his soaked shirt. Their clothes are drenched by now but they don’t really have the time to remove them anymore. His hands eventually find their way back to Yixing’s chest where they give themselves the duty to pay the younger’s nipples the attention it didn’t get earlier. Yifan likes the way Yixing shudders whenever his nipples are being played with, all reasons thrown out the window once Yifan starts flicking his hardened nubs.

They’re both pretty sure that it’s already way beyond seven minutes but there’s no stopping them now, especially when Yixing is openly moaning into Yifan’s mouth with every thrust. To have the younger throw his inhibitions to the side is a success in itself but there is a higher goal for Yifan tonight: To have Yixing shamelessly scream his name as he pounds into his prostate.

The couple is so into their fucking that the opening of the basement door that’s just a few steps away from the closet doesn’t register in their hazy minds. They also don’t recognize the hurried footsteps over the mix of skin slapping sound and Yixing’s moans.

Jongdae comes back down with neither Yifan nor Yixing beside him. When Minseok asks him where the two are he shakes his head aggressively and tells them: “Don’t go there. Don’t interrupt them.”

The boys don’t seem to be surprised but the girls, except for Liyin, are confused as to what Jongdae meant but they kind of get it when they hear a high-pitched scream pierce through the music.

 _“Fan!”_ Yixing’s voice travels from the still opened door to the basement.

“Shameless.” Lu Han mutters as he places his bet on the table. The other boys just nod in agreement while the girls in the room look horrified. So horrified it makes Sehun laugh.

“Ahh,” Yifan lets out a pleasured moan as he rams back into Yixing, loving the way his cock slides in so easily, “not too loud baby. They’ll hear you.” He warns Yixing then a playful smirk draws itself on his lips before adding, “Or maybe that’s what you want, huh? You want them to hear how fucking good my cock makes you feel, huh?” The lewd squelching sound that every thrust of Yifan produces does nothing but rile them both up and prove his point that his cock does make Yixing feel good.

Yifan wants nothing but to let everybody know that Yixing is his. Maybe to get rid of all those guys and even girls who are trying to attach themselves to the dancer especially when he starts moving those sinful hips. It reminds Yifan of how that Taekwoon guy tried to rub himself all over Yixing on the dance floor earlier. Good thing he was fast enough to save his lover from that pervert.

Yixing could have easily retorted with how Yifan is one of the most popular students in their univeristy, just the mention of his name attracts hoards of girls and the fact that he’s bisexual keeps Yixing on his toes. But since they’re not official he can’t do anything about it. He can only hold on to the fact that Yifan comes home to him at night and whispers promises to him that he’s the only one.

When the older asks again, Yixing doesn’t get to reply cause Yifan is already pulling his legs up, folding his dancer body in half, pressing his back close to the jock’s chest. One of his hands instantly curl around Yifan’s neck for support while the other holds onto the clothes rack as the jock pumps his cock in and out while standing up and holding Yixing close to him by the younger’s thighs.

The new position allows Yifan to go deeper and hit Yixing’s prostate dead on every time he lets Yixing slam back down on his cock. With no free hands to cover his mouth, Yixing’s indecent moans fill the whole house without his control. His lover doesn’t seem to mind, joining him with his groans and loud praises for Yixing’s tight hole.

“I’m close baby.” Yifan rushes the words out of his mouth as he thrusts faster into Yixing, fucking him recklessly and without care for whoever can hear their obscenity. The younger doesn’t do anything but tighten his grip on the clothes rack and his hole involuntarily does the same, making Yifan stutter out his breath. At first he clamps down when the older’s cock is completely inside him but as his prostate gets abused and as time progresses, he loses coordination and his hole clenches on its own.

Yifan is the first to blow his load; his senses overloaded by stimulation due to the feeling of warmth enveloping his cock and the smooth slide of his cock through Yixing’s hole. The older bites down on the dancer’s shoulder but releases it afterwards to pant beside Yixing’s ears. He later leans onto the wall out of exhaustion but he doesn’t stop from thrusting to help Yixing orgasm as well.

Yifan’s cum painting his walls thick and white hot pushes Yixing to his climax without touching himself. His hoarse voice echoes in the small room as he screams Yifan’s name over and over at the same time as thick white spurts of his fluid land on his stomach. Yifan stops thrusting after riding out his orgasm and reaches his hand to cover Yixing’s cock and to help pump him dry.

The older slides down and sits on the floor with Yixing still impaled on his cock. They recover from the ecstasy they just shared while exchanging kisses; the tension earlier slowly washes away together with their euphoric high. After catching their breath, Yixing pulls himself up along with his pants before giving Yifan a hand. He tucks the older’s cock back in his pants while the jock busies himself with Yixing’s collarbones.

“I can’t wait to get back to the dorm and spread you out on my bed.” Yifan playfully slaps Yixing’s ass and the younger chastises him for the action because he can feel the jock’s cum leaking out of his hole.

“You better keep that in there until we get back.” Yifan pretends to threaten Yixing before he kisses the tip of the younger’s nose. Yixing just crosses his arms over his chest before pouting. Even though Yixing looks adorable he can’t help but throw in with a menace: “You’ll need all the lubrication you can get for what I’m going to do to you later.”


End file.
